


XxFoxxyWuvsBOTDFxX has entered the chatroom.

by goshikitsutomu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, pls enjoy..!, there’s a bunch of furry talk fair warning!!, uhhh also i used fag like once so if that offends u i am Sorry, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshikitsutomu/pseuds/goshikitsutomu
Summary: in which minho finds love in a club penguin chatroom.





	XxFoxxyWuvsBOTDFxX has entered the chatroom.

minho... has reached his tipping point. he couldn’t take anymore of the way everyone is refusing to accept him for who he is, that is the ones that did know about what he really is like, what his true colours are. in his short life of twenty years, minho has never hurt anyone— too badly. he ate his meals and prayed before bed, he helped elders cross the street and adopted cats from the shelter. minho is a good man. so, here he is, ready to finally receive the acceptance he deserves. to finally feel what home truly is like.  
cracking his knuckles, he opens up a chrome extension. his breath is shaky, he’s sweating and his hands are trembling. he’s a mere sign up away from his true family and... this thought terrifies and excites him all the same. nimble fingers quickly type in the name of the site he heard about from his friend, hyunjin, and pressed enter. hyunjin mentioned how the site is friendly and completely safe, and filled with penguins, so naturally minho got excited at the idea of hanging out with people that have the same interests as him. he’s feeling like he’s on a sugar rush.  
being greeted with a colourful page, he felt even more so. on the front page bunches of blinged out penguins are littered all over, making him wonder if just penguins are the only avatars on there. however, he pays no more mind to it as his fingers quickly type in an username. feeling proud with himself, he reads over it with a smug smile stretched across his roseate lips. the pixelated letters read “XxFoxxyWuvsBOTDFxX”, and it’s nothing short of perfect; it showcases his fursona and favourite band, it couldn’t get better. and, there he was, finally he was between his people. tens of penguins, flashy or normal, are swarming and talking all around him. this is what he always wished for, people of his kind being together in one place.  
for a long while, minho spent his time mingling with different people and spending some of his greenies on a shiny, pimpy membership as he needed to make his avatar look as cool as possible. now, of course he went for the emo haircut in a beautiful jet black colour with pink highlights. his avatar looks so cool. checkered vans paired with what he could get closest to a hot topic tee made him feel fly and like andy biersack has nothing on him. ah, the dream. 

however, no dream lasts longer than seven minutes.

when poor minho was feeling like nothing could go wrong, a penguin dressed in what one would call hiphop fashion rolled right up on him, cornering him between a wall and his own robust, thick penguin body. minho, albeit aware that the graphics of the site aren’t able of such thing, felt like the penguin eyed him up and down through his grill sunglasses. minho felt undeniably timid and flustered. he felt like an omega for the first time in his life. behind the computer screen, the man’s cheeks flushed a crimson, lovely colour. he cleared his throat and threw a look to the other’s username. lilpumpfanboykr. oh, so he’s korean too. how lucky. suddenly, a chat bubble appeared.

lilpumpfanboykr: i put the std in stud and all i need is u

....

what.

minho just fell in love.

with trembling hands and a somewhat shortness of breath, he quickly moves his paws— fingers on the keyboard.

XxFoxxyWuvsBOTDFxX: so did it hurt when u feel from the vending machine ;)

a beat goes. 

XxFoxxyWuvsBOTDFxX: bc ur a snack ;3c

lilpumpfanboykr backed up a little. minho’s feathery, thick penguin body already started missing the warmth of the fashionable fanboy’s body. it made him sigh with need. the aforementioned rapguin stepped close to a table with a... minho had to squint to make sure his eyes aren’t tricking him. 

a crystal ball. 

lilpumpfanboykr: this crystal magic globe rite here says  
lilpumpfanboykr: that u are  
lilpumpfanboykr: a fig  
lilpumpfanboykr: a fag

hOh. that’s all what minho could think. name calling AND public humiliation? sign him right the fuck up..! it can’t get better. foxy smile tugs at the corner of his lips, making them look an awful lot like :3, a trait he’s more than proud of. 

XxFoxxyWuvsBOTDFxX: you can do better than that  
XxFoxxyWuvsBOTDFxX: my cashier called me a degenerate fox fucker

another beat passes.

lilpumpfanboykr: lol what r u  
lilpumpfanboykr: some furry??,?

for a second, minho feels confusion, yet he shrugs it off as if the latter is cracking a joke.

XxFoxxyWuvsBOTDFxX: hehe that was so funny  
XxFoxxyWuvsBOTDFxX: ofc silly just like you :p

lilpumpfanboykr: go commit breathin’g’nt

and for a second, minho feels just that way.

**Author's Note:**

> uHhh this wouldn’t have been actually a thing if there wasn’t for maru & kumi to remind me to write for it so big FAT smooch from me to u *Hehe* also don’t forget to follow me on twitter i post quality stuff @ serachas thank U and god bless


End file.
